Spanky McFarland
Profile Nick Name: Spanky McFarland Played By: George "Spanky" McFarland Born: 1928 Relatives: Emerson (father), Gaye (mother), Wilma (step-father), Dickie Moore, Breezy Brisbane, Porky (brothers), Patsy (sister), Grandmother Clubs: former member of All-For-One Club, former member of He-Man Woman-Hater's Club, former member of Ancient And Honorary Order of Woodchucks, First Short: Free Eats Last Short: Unexpected Riches Character Spanky McFarland is one of the most famous and recognized Rascals in the entire series, but his debut seems a bit odd as his family structure and status was always changing. He is first seen as the younger brother of Breezy Brisbane (Spanky (short)), but much later as the younger brother of Dickie Moore (Birthday Blues). At times, his surname ranges from possibly being McComas, Moore, Treacy or McFarland. Of course, each situation can not be possible unless Spanky was sort sort of foster kid before getting adopted by the McFarlands. This theory could explain his homes at times with the Bleak Hill Boarding School and in the Happy Home Orphanage. Earlier on, Spanky's best friend is Scotty Beckett, sometimes following the older kids on adventures and camping trips and often out-thinking them and coming better prepared. On a camping trip, Spanky and Scotty are the only ones to be smart enough to hitch-hike to the camping site and bring food. After Scotty moves on, Spanky becomes friends with Alfalfa Switzer, who he might have met as his mother was dragging him into talent shows, memories he is not fond of at all. While Spanky is not against having his younger brother Porky tagging along, he is definitely against babysitting his baby sister, Patsy. He also seems to have an older brother who later enters the army (Helping Hands), but it's unknown if this is Dickie or Breezy. In his youth, Spanky had a lot of spirit, often killing the bugs in the McComas house and discovering his father's stash of hidden cash. He's been a member of several clubs that never lasted very long. His mother wanted him to be an an entertainer, but Spanky wisely realized he wanted none of it, but he turned noble enough to try and win the cash when a cute girl needed it. Despite his aversion to talent shows, Spanky is a born entertainer with a bit of the mannerisms of Oliver Hardy, as seen when he gets irked by Alfalfa's ego. Doted over by his grandmother, he can be seen singing on corners, earning spending money on the golf course or throwing complicated stage shows in the basement of his home, harkening back to the plays Breezy did in the barn on his father's property back when Spanky was killing bugs with a hammer. He can sing, tell jokes and pull off a weight-lifting demonstration, something he calls his "old act." If only Porky wouldn't steal his thunder... Quotes: "For the love of Pete, kiss him so I can go to sleep!" - Spanky to Mary Kornman in "Fish Hooky" Notes/Trivia * Spanky is played by Travis Tedford in The Little Rascals movie in 1994. ---- Category: Our Gang Characters Category: Male Characters